Question: $ 10^{10}$
Answer: $= 10\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 100\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 1000\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 10000\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 100000\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 1000000\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 10000000\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 100000000\cdot10\cdot 10$ $= 1000000000\cdot10$ $= 10000000000$